


Say It Again

by disintegrey



Series: The Adventures of Dad & Papa [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OC Baby - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, Rk1k baby - Freeform, i lost My teeth writing this, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: Connor is struggling to get his 8 month old son to speak.





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO NEW POST HELLO NEW YEAR YES THIS WAS DELAYED SO MUCH I APOLOGIZE. Uni has been crazy and I just finished my second last semester. I’m so happy to finally put this out because I felt guilty for keeping it so long. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

“Can you say ‘dada’ Cole?” Connor asked his 8 month old son. He was lying on a couch with Cole lying on his chest facing him. Cole merely stared at him, giggling with the attention from his parent. “‘’Dada’. Can you say ‘dada’?” He asked the toddler again, hoping for a response. The toddler only laughed again, lightly bouncing on his dad’s chest. Connor sighed contently and stroked his son’s hair. The dad and son were waiting for papa getting ready for work. They were lounging in the living room of their house, the low volume of the TV keeping them company.

 

Connor has been trying to get Cole to talk for a while now. He read on the internet that babies can start talking as early as 6 months old. The progress of communication for babies begins with crying, to which Connor checked off in his mind, babbling, Cole has started to babble when Markus talks with him so that’s another check then at Cole’s age now is when babies start to make sense of some words he picks up in daily conversations. It is encouraged to have conversations with babies to which the newly parents were doing daily.

 

Connor enquired about it with Simon and the blond android even suggested a few picture books to read to their son before bed. As Connor tried some of the titles, Cole seems to always choose a picture book called, Kiss Good Night, Sam. Cole loved it when Connor and Markus would give him kisses as much as the book told them to. It became a routine for the family before bed.

 

He was about to try again before hearing haste footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled to himself imagining his lover buttoning his collar in a rush. Connor cradled Cole to his chest before sitting up. He placed a kiss on Cole’s forehead and made his way to the entryway. He met with his lover hastily fixing his tie in the mirror. The birdcage stood quietly near. Connor walked towards it while adjusting Cole on his hip. He opened the cage door and wind up the birds to chirping sounds filling the room. Cole let out a squeal seeing the yellow and green coloured birds flapping their wings.

 

“Feeling a little chirpy, little one?” Markus teased his son while stroking his chubby cheeks. Cole responded by showing a smile and extending grabby hands towards his other parent. Markus wasted no time in taking Cole from Connor and giving a soft kiss on his cheek. “Sorry it took a while, love. I couldn’t decide which tie to wear.” He said and gave a chaste kiss to his lover. Connor could only release a sigh. “In the end you chose a plain, black tie.” He laughed.

 

His lover casted his eyes downwards, a blue flush seemingly appeared on his cheeks. “I was never one for formalities. That has always been your specialty.”

 

Connor hummed. “Yes, it’s quite obvious.” The brown eyed android adjusted his lover’s unkempt tie. The taller android chuckled and stayed still until his lover was done. “It’s obvious that I need you for this. And helping taking care of our child of course.” There was a hint of tease in his voice.

 

“Only that?” Connor retorted. He then felt an arm wrap around his waist as he was pulled closer to his lover. “Oh no. Not only you are a great parent to our son,” He bounced his son on his hip, “you make my life so much better.” Connor could see the love in those heterochromatic eyes as he said those words so casually. He could feel the thirium reach his cheeks.

 

“You’re such a sap, Markus.” He playfully nudged the other as they share a laugh. As the lovers stared into each other’s eyes with such fondness, they slowly closed the distance between them. It was a nice moment shared between them as chaste kisses turn to yearning as the kisses become longer. Taking care of a toddler plus managing their work had taken much of their time until not much was left to spend together with. Connor cupped Markus’ cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Oxygen wasn’t a problem but a toddler was currently staring at them. Cole felt the lack of attention from his parents, tears started to form in his eyes and he started to whine.

 

The android parents pulled away from each other and witnessed their son sniffling. Markus lightly bounced Cole in his arms. “Sorry about that buddy, daddy and papa got carried away.” Markus placed Cole’s head on his shoulder in an effort to soothe which seemed to work as Cole reduced to quiet babbles and snuggled into Markus.

 

_ << Let’s continue soon, love >> _

 

Connor rolled his eyes fondly and moved away from Markus’ hold then took his hand. “Time to head to work, darling.”

 

And so the family of three began their day.

 

\- & -

 

The surrounding of Detroit Police Department was quite tense. Officers and detectives respectively sat at their desks, heads down either writing paperwork or looking at evidence on the case they were on. Hank was busy doing paperwork for a case he and Connor solved a few days ago. Technically he was late on the reports while Connor submitted his the day after the arrest was made. Even resident asshole, Gavin, wasn’t vocal in the station since he had his head in folders of evidence stacked on his desk.

 

Connor, on the other hand, had all his reports prepared and submitted. Initially, he helped Hank finish some of his reports but Fowler recognized the Cyberlife Sans font anywhere and gave Hank an earful. Which was the main reason why the lieutenant was at his desk grumbling to himself as he re-writes his report. Connor stole a glance at the father figure and stifle a chuckle before resuming his ‘work’. The android was reading articles on baby’s speech and it’s safe to say he’s passed 10 pages of the search engine. He’s watched videos of babies saying their first words and it may have warmed his heart, he can’t help feel the yearning of experiencing it himself.

 

After the 13th page, Connor processed that he has read about 50 articles that pretty much has said the same thing. He closed the tab and re-opened the station’s main database. He sat back into his seat. While contemplating on what to search for next, he received a signal of an open connection requesting to communicate. He accessed his interface to see it was Markus. The sight of his lover’s name lifted his mood as he accepted the request. A video feed popped up into his view of Cole on Markus’ lap from his point of view.

 

_ <<Hey buddy, say hi to daddy.>> _

 

Cole looked up to Markus hearing his parent’s name and started to giggle. Connor could feel a warmth spreading in his chest plate. All his worries already dissipate.

 

_ <<How’s work, love? Busy at the station?>> _

 

Connor sees Cole paying with his favourite plush toy, swinging it up and down with his tiny arms. Connor tried his best to hide his chuckle.

 

_ <<I finished my work early. Currently, I am reading some articles about baby’s speech. Did you know that at this age, babies can understand some words or respond when their names are called?>> _

 

Connor heard Markus gasped and positioned Cole to face him.

 

_ <<I wanted to show you this for a while now! Cole and I worked hard to perfect this and when everything was all good, we wanted to show you at home. Since you mentioned about baby’s speech, this is probably the best time. Okay. Cole, you ready?>> _

 

Markus called his son and was responded with excited bouncing. The android chuckled and cleared his throat.

 

_ <<Cole, where are my ears?>> _

 

Connor’s eyes widened as he saw from Markus’ point of view when Cole got up and reached for Markus’ ears. He couldn’t hide the big smile on his face and his chest swelled with pride. Markus then asked where his eyes were. Cole scrunched his nose for a few seconds then reached for the deviant leader’s eyes. The baby tumbled on his parent’s stomach but thankfully was caught by his Papa. Both parent and child fell into a fit of giggles. If only Markus could see the love in Connor’s eyes as he watched his lover and son play together.

 

_ <<Where is my ….nose?>> _

 

Cole reached out and touched Markus’ nose. Connor felt as if it was his nose Cole touched. He absentmindedly reached his own and when he realized laughed to himself. Markus rubbed his nose with Cole’s with praises of, “Good boy! You’re so smart!”. As he watched with fondness the interaction between the two, he heard Hank call his name. He moved his interface to see Hank waving at him. He replied with a nod and focused back on the feed.

 

_ <<Darling, I have to go. But tell Cole that I’m so proud of him. I can’t wait to get home and see it for myself.>> _

 

_ <<What? No praises for Papa?>> _

 

Connor let out a chuckle. _ <<Papa did a great job too. Though he has been delaying his work, I’m glad Cole knows his Papa’s facial organs now.>> _

 

Markus couldn’t help to laugh. _ <<To clarify, I am on break. I have Simon to vouch for me.>> _

 

 _He’s slacking off, Connor,_ can be heard in the distance. Connor covered his mouth to conceal his smile. He heard Markus say what a good friend Simon is.

 

 _ <<I’ll see you at home, love. Cole, say bye bye to daddy.>> _Connor watched from the feed as Markus lifted Cole’s hand and pretended to wave goodbye to his lover. After a few more goodbyes and I love yous, the video feed ended and Connor focused his attention to the lieutenant across him.

 

“Yes, lieutenant?”

 

“You were laughing and smiling like an idiot to yourself. I was this close to thinking you lost your marbles for a second. Was it Markus?” The lieutenant stretched his arms above his head and leaned into his chair.

 

“Yes. He was showing how Cole knows where his ears, eyes and nose were. It was adorable.” Connor said with a seemingly faint blue blush on his cheeks. Hank snorted, knowing that feeling all too well. “Has Nicholas said ‘dada’ yet?” Connor noticed the name but pretended not to. The day he and Markus announced that they named their son after the lieutenant’s deceased son, Hank was elated. But he still had a hard time calling his godson by his nickname. Connor understands this completely.

 

Remembering the lieutenant’s question, he reached for his coin in his pocket. At first the coin was for calibration purposes but after deviating, the coin became his go to thing to do when his stress levels rise or when unwanted thoughts were processing in his mind. “No. Markus and I have been encouraging him to talk by conversing and reading stories everyday. He is progressing.”

 

Hank showed a knowing expression. He could feel what Connor was feeling, or processing, just by looking at him. The silver-haired man let out a huff. Parenthood was never a walk in the park. For new parents like Connor and Markus, they get to experience it first hand with a baby without the knowledge and skills that naturally develops in humans. Back in Hank’s days, there were courses on how to take care of babies, parents that can guide their children in raising their grandchildren and even nurseries that took care of your kid for you. Those were specifically for humans though. Androids don’t get the same treatment as they were left to fend for themselves. They could download child care programs or watch numerous amounts of tutorials on how to take care of a baby but it still can’t compare to giving endless love, care and nurture.

 

Hank hadn’t taken care of a kid in years but he doesn’t have the heart to see his son figure to worry alone. “Look, Connor. Take it from someone that experienced having a child. There’s no need to rush for things like that. All that shit you read about how old a kid should speak is bullshit. Every kid’s development is different. What’s important is that you give that kid all the love you can give. I know you and Markus have waited so long to have a kid and trust me, at Nicholas’ age is when you’re going to cherish all the time you spend together. So what matters is spending time with the kid and robo-Jesus, let the rest come naturally.”

 

A silent fell in the station as everyone, including Connor, stared at Hank in awe. The older lieutenant realized the sudden attention seeing all eyes on him.

 

“Well I’ll be damned. Hank really cares for that kid.” Fowler laughed, leaning against the doorway of his office. The rest of the office joined in and each patting Hank on the back after hearing the dad-to-son speech. Chris shook the elder’s shoulders as Hank shouted to shut up and leave him alone. Gavin spared a glance at the man and smirked to himself before resuming his work. Connor smiled seeing the lieutenant was well loved by everyone at the station. He stood up from his desk and put his hand on Hank’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Hank. I needed to hear that.” Hank laughed and playfully swatted Connor’s hand away. “This means you owe me though. Bring Nicholas over and we’re even. Conan would love to see him.”

 

Connor gave him the finger gun and said with a smirk, “You got it.”

 

\- & -

 

Cole rubbed his eyes with his tiny hand as he sucked on the teat of his bottle. His free hand held the bottle with the help of his Papa. He was in Markus’ arms and his bottom gently being patted. Both parents made it a routine that Markus would do the feeding and Connor reads a bedtime story. It was an easy routine to fall into since Markus has been feeding Cole since the beginning and the bedtime story was considered well received by the baby himself. However, Cole will fuss if he doesn’t get both routine fulfilled and both parents experienced it the hard way.

 

Just last month after Cole was fed, he fell asleep. Thinking that the bedtime story wasn’t needed Connor put Cole to sleep. The second Connor lowered his son into the his crib the baby woke up and started to whine. Connor scanned the baby to find nothing out of the ordinary. The android parents struggled to calm the baby down and after 30 minutes of coaxing him to drink his bottle, checking his diaper and pacing around the room while rubbing his back, Connor picked up his favourite book and the baby surprisingly stopped his crying and reached for said book. Since then, they learned not to break the routine. They partly blame themselves for spoiling their child but that’s normal for new parents.

 

Markus gently pulled out the teat from his son’s mouth and positioned Cole to lean on his shoulder. The tanned android gently rub his son’s back as he spoke to his son. “You had a fun day today, buddy?” A quiet burp could be heard coming from the toddler. Markus smiled to himself, “Daddy’s going to read your favourite book soon. You must be excited.” Markus rubbed his son’s back slowly while swaying around. Soft breathing can be heard from the small human. Already learning from past mistakes, he playfully teased his son.

 

“Oh, it seems like this little guy is asleep. Time to put him to bed now”, Markus said in a teasing tone and lowered Cole into the crib to hearing whines coming from the child. “I thought you were sleeping. Let’s try again.” Markus tried to lower Cole down again before scooping him up again. The toddler squealed in laughter at his parent’s actions. “No, no, no. It’s time for you to sleep. Into the crib we go!” Markus made some noises depicting a ship landing but was then going up again. The toddler’s laughter filled the room to the surprise of the other android.

 

Connor stood at the door of Cole’s room holding his favourite plush toy, watching the cute interaction between his lover and his son. _This is too cute not to record._ And record the scene he did. As Markus dipped and scooped Cole again, Connor with a heavy heart stepped in. Frankly, if he didn’t his son would be too excited to sleep which could result to a cranky baby in the morning.

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting but someone named Nicholas needs his favourite book.” Cole seeing his dad appeared in his vision squealed. It’s storytime! His favourite time of the night!

 

Markus seeing his lover at the door, smiled. Having a child with Connor seemed like something that was almost impossible. Before everything was possible, Markus and the rest of Jericho fought through thick and thin to get the rights the androids deserved. They have met generous humans that are willing to discuss and humans that want nothing more than something in return if they agree to help the android cause. Slowly, the androids gained the rights Markus requested during his speech when they infiltrated Stratford Tower. It took them longer than necessary but androids are now able to live comfortably like every other human citizen.

 

However, the right for androids to adopt took the longest to accomplish. The pros and cons were weighted and the humans used every disadvantage against them. With the help of a great majority of people that supported the androids’ cause and hard work from Markus and the Jericho gang, the right to adopt was granted and everyone, man and android, rejoiced. Since then, androids that were planning to have a family went out of their way to adopt and the rate of adoption rose to great heights.

 

Connor settled comfortably leaning against his lover ‘s chest with their son in his arms holding his favourite picture book on a couch just enough for the family of three. Markus wrapped his arm around Connor’s waist while his other hand held the book for Connor to read. Cole was bouncing in excitement until Connor calmed him down with kisses on his forehead.

 

“You ready, little one?” Cole responded by sucking his thumb and leaning against Connor. The android chuckled and started the story.

 

“ _It was a dark and stormy night on Plum Street….”_

 

Cole listened quietly to his dad telling his favourite story. Markus lovingly stares at the beautiful moment between his lover and son, occasionally making the _whooooo_ sounds of the wind to Cole giggling. Connor recited the book fluently, after reading it every night and even with a dash of sounds and gasps. When Connor started to ‘yawn’, Cole became excited again and started to bounce. Connor pretended to think of what he should do after the blankets and milk. Their son patiently waiting for the page to turn. Connor then proceeded to remember of the important thing he forgot.

 

“ _Kiss good night,Sam!”_

 

Connor kissed the top of Cole’s head twice then Markus does the same. Cole giggles every time and waits for Connor to continue even though fully knowing what was going to happen next.

 

“Again! Cried Sam. So mother bear bent way down, kissing Sam once,” A kiss on his head,”twice,” another kiss on his forehead,” then twice more,” Markus gave him multiple kisses which caused the toddler to burst out laughing. After the last _kiss good night, sam_ , Cole was struggling to keep his eyes open while slowly sucking on his thumb. Now is the right time for bed. Markus slowly got up from the couch and took the story book with him. Connor carefully held Cole in his arms properly before getting up as well.

 

Both parents said their good nights and gave Cole kisses before Connor gently lowered him into the crib. Cole’s thumb still in his mouth, trying to stay awake. Connor placed his favourite toy in his hands and Cole immediately grabbed it. Usually, they wait until their son’s breath is steady then they retreat for the night. Markus wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and rested his chin on the other’s shoulder as they fondly look at their son.

 

“He is adorable, isn’t he?” Markus gave a kiss on the side of Connor’s neck as the other made a sound, agreeing to Markus. “I can’t wait to see him grow. His first words, his first steps and first day of school. Parenting can be so rewarding.” Markus heard a sigh coming from Connor. He backed away a little and turned Connor so they were facing each other.

 

“Your stress levels rose. Is something bothering you?” The taller android cupped Connor’s cheek. The former deviant hunter casted his eyes downwards. He didn’t want Markus to know his doubts about being a parent and if he was good at raising Cole. Maybe he was over processing things and should just take the lieutenant’s advice long ago.

 

“Hey baby, tell me what’s on your mind. I can hear your processors from here.” He joked to which the other chuckled. Connor closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. “I have been over thinking some things.” He admitted.

 

“What kind of things if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Connor finally had the courage to look up at his lover and said, “I was worried that Cole wouldn’t be able to speak because research said that babies at his age would be able to. I have been thinking that I’m not doing the best I can. Maybe I’m not good at parenting.” The last sentence came out in a softer tone. Markus listened to his lover and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Connor, you have been such an amazing father to Cole. Just 2 months ago you were finally able to hold him in your arms. Things take time for it to happen. Our son is learning and experiencing new things every day and that is thanks to your research and effort to try. We’ll do it step by step. Together.” Connor stared into his lover’s eyes. He always knew the _right_ thing to say. If Connor was alone taking care of Cole, he would’ve short-circuited. He then started thinking that all he does is worry and complain as he felt his stress levels rise again.

 

“Love, look at me. It’s completely fine for you to worry about this. It means you really care about our son’s development. Every parent should be. But that doesn’t mean that you should doubt yourself and the things you are capable of. Yes, it is our first time taking care of a child but we learn new things as each day goes by. You deserve so much credit for it.” Markus detects Connor’s stress levels to slowly decreasing. He smiled and caressed his cheeks. “Whatever it is, we have each other and our friends that can help us. We are not alone. You are not alone.”

 

Connor could feel a tear falling down his optical units. Markus chuckled and wiped the escaping tear. “How do you always know what to say in every situation?” He asked, mood slowly getting better. “I don’t know. I’ve been winging it this whole time.” They laughed at the deviant leader’s words. “I have to admit you are good at ‘winging it’. Even better than I do.”

 

Markus pretended to look shocked and gasped. “What’s this? The infamous former deviant hunter, who is the most advanced android model admitting that I am better than him? Say that one more time for the people in the back.” He gestured to his back to no one in particular. Connor rolled his eyes and pinched his lover’s cheeks.

 

“Stop being so cheeky.”

 

“Did-did you just made a pun? Wow, I need to tell Simon about this. Please, repeat that one more time.”

 

“I will not. He will tease me non-stop.”

 

“My love, my heart, my sun-”

 

“No, I will not fall for that.”

 

“What if I was dying and the only thing that can save me is your puns?”

 

“Sweetheart, you’re overreacting.”

 

“ Okay, just that pun. Only once.”

 

“Markus.”

 

“Say it again, for me?”

 

“Mark-“

 

_“Ah-gan!”_

 

Both Markus and Connor went silent. They looked down in the crib to see their son staring back at them, still holding his toy. Did they hear it, right? Or was it their preconstructing mechanism playing tricks on them?

 

“Did you hear what I just heard?” Markus asked his lover.

 

“I think I did. But what did he say?”

 

“Why don’t we...recount what we said. Maybe he’ll pick it up?” The heterochromatic android figured. Connor thought it was a good idea and nodded.

 

“Let’s start with your pun.”

 

“No.”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

“Sweetheart, you’re overreacting.” Connor repeated what he said, which he confidently believed that his 8 month old son wouldn’t remember his pun.

 

“Okay, just that pun. Only once.” Markus played along, looking back and forth between Connor and their toddler.

 

“Markus.” The other pretended to whine.

 

“Say it again, for me?” Markus added some gestures for extra effect.

 

_“Ah-gan!”_

 

Both androids stopped their reenactment and stared at each other. His first word. Cole’s first word was again. They couldn’t believe this. The first thing they did was close the distance between each other with an embrace.

 

“You did it, Markus.”

 

“We did it.”

 

Then they picked up Cole and gave him all the kisses just like mother bear did. His first word may not be ‘Dada’ or ‘Papa’ but they were very happy to be able to witness such an amazing scene as a family. Cole was wide awake due to their silly banter so another round of bedtime story was needed. And so the family of three cuddled on the couch once more, the same book in one hand and a toddler in the other. With that, more kisses were given but Cole didn’t mind. He can ask for them again anyway.


End file.
